


something for the first time

by copperwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and more fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Victor reads Cosmo, disapproving Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Post-canon life in St. Petersburg, aka the ficlet in which Victor reads Cosmo for relationship advice and Yuuri disapproves.Basically this is just humor and fluff.





	something for the first time

"Yuuri, are we in a rut?”

Yuuri looks up from his phone and tilts his head questioningly, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Victor lets out a deep sigh that causes the bangs over his left eye to flutter. “I don’t know, but it says here that we are in an era of our relationship in which we need to try and keep things interesting, so that we don’t get bored and divorce and hate each other bitterly for the rest of our lives.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and combs his fingers through his hair, groaning. “You’re reading Cosmo again, aren’t you?”

Victor grins sheepishly. “Maybe?”

“I told you not to read Cosmo, because whenever you read Cosmo, you get these crazy ideas about how we can  _improve_ our relationship.” Yuuri casts a stern look at his husband.

“I do not,” Victor says, looking scandalized.

Yuuri just stares at him with a knowing look.

“I do _not_ ,” Victor claims again.

“Okay, how about that one time when you read that we need to take a cooking class together because it’s the _‘secret to a healthy relationship’_ , and then we ended up in the ER because you didn’t know how to use a knife properly?”

Victor rolls his eyes. “So? That’s completely unrelated to the fact that I probably _should_ learn how to cook, one of these days. It was a good idea, Cosmo or not.”

“Mhmm. And what about that time Cosmo told you that we need to try tantric sex and I ended up with a leg cramp that lasted for _hours_?” Yuuri cringes at the memory of having to walk around in circles for two hours in the middle of the night, because every time he tried to lie down his entire left leg cramped from knee to toe.

Victor shrugs apologetically. “Well, it _was_ pretty awesome until that…”

_It kind of was._

Yuuri sighs, giving up. “Fine. What does Cosmo say we need to do next?”

“Nothing in particular,” Victor says and looks down to the table display. “There’s just this… _challenge_.”

Yuuri does _not_ like the sound of that. “What challenge?” he asks warily.

“Well, it’s called the first time challenge,” Victor explains, looking excited.

“Um. However loosely you want to interpret things, I think we’re a _bit_ past that point already,” Yuuri points out with a sly grin.

“Yuuri! Get your mind out of the gutter! It’s not _that kind_ of challenge,” Victor says, pouting.

Yuuri looks at his husband, who looks at him accusingly with his lower lip in a pout that would make the Kardashians jealous. Yuuri can’t help but smile. “Alright. Do explain?”

“There’s a question here: _‘When was the last time you two did something for the first time?’_ ” Victor reads and looks up at Yuuri. “So the challenge is to do something we have never done together. It could be anything! Like, take a yoga class.”

“We did that two years ago,” Yuuri says, deadpan. “You hated it.”

Victor waves his hand dismissively. “That’s beside the point. The point being, thinking about something that we haven’t done and then doing it together! Like going bungee jumping. Or running a marathon. Or eating the hottest food we can find.”

“Hmm.” Yuuri lowers his phone, looking thoughtful. “Okay. Well, what did you have in mind? And just to be clear, we are _not_ going bungee jumping.” He may be a bit afraid of heights.

Victor shrugs. “Well, running a marathon is boring and I already know that you could inhale a Carolina Reaper chili pepper without batting an eye. So, to answer your question: nothing yet. But I’ll think of something! Something really, _really_ awesome!”

Yuuri is kind of afraid now.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Yuuri has already forgotten Victor’s Cosmo challenge when he’s woken up in the middle of night by Victor stroking his hair softly.

“Mmmhh?” Yuuri asks, not quite awake.

“Yuuri,” Victor says in a low voice. “Can you wake up for me?”

“Nnff,” Yuuri mumbles. And then, “What time is it?”

“It’s almost four AM,” Victor replies.

Yuuri rolls over on his back and blinks at the ceiling. The light on Victor’s side of the bed is on. “Four AM? But why—?” He blinks a few more times, and then sits up like he’s struck by a lightning bolt. He looks at Victor with wide eyes. “Victor! Has something happened? Is Makkachin hurt? Are you sick?!”

“No, Yuuri, calm down, everything is okay,” Victor says, soothing. He cups Yuuri’s face with his hands and kisses the tip of Yuuri’s nose softly. “I was just wondering, would you go out with me?”

Yuuri pulls back a bit and gives Victor an incredulous look. “What, right _now_?”

Victor nods and lets his hands fall from Yuuri’s face. “Yeah, now.”

“But it’s four AM?” Yuuri’s eyebrows raise in confusion. “Also, it’s four AM in _April_. In _Russia_.” Which means it’s cold as all hell outside, but that doesn’t really need to be said aloud.

“Please just come with me?” Victor’s voice is pleading and his eyes would make the cutest puppy in the world jealous. “I promise it’s going to be worth it.”

Yuuri yawns and rubs his eyes. “Fine, you win.” He grabs his glasses from the nightstand, gets up and shuffles over to the closet, pulling out a t-shirt. He stops to hesitate and looks at Victor, still sitting on Yuuri’s side of the bed. “What do I need to wear?”

“Warm clothing,” Victor says. “We are going to be outside for a bit.” He is already dressed in jeans and a wool sweater. “Come down to the kitchen when you’re dressed, okay?”

“Mmffhh,” Yuuri says from inside the t-shirt he's pulling on.

Yuuri pulls on his warmest clothing and a pair of wool socks his mother knitted for him for his birthday. She’s made a pair for every year he’s lived in St. Petersburg, because she thinks that otherwise Yuuri’s toes will fall off in the Russian winter. The idea is not that far-fetched, really.

Yuuri walks downstairs in his layers of clothing and finds Victor zipping up a backpack in the kitchen. Makkachin is sitting on the floor beside him, tail wagging happily despite the ungodly time. “I’m ready,” Yuuri tells Victor, yawning. “What’s going on? Where are we going? And what’s in the bag?”

Victor shushes him and pulls Yuuri in for a kiss. “You’ll see.” He bounces a bit on the balls of his feet and swings the backpack over his shoulder. “C’mon! Makkachin, come! It’s going to be fun!”

Yuuri shakes his head. He’s not sure if anything will qualify as _fun_ at this hour, but he follows Victor and Makkachin outside nonetheless, zipping his coat up to his chin.

Yuuri shivers as they walk across the parking lot to Victor’s car. Yuuri lets Makkachin in the backseat and then gets in the car himself. The car is warm, and Yuuri sinks into the passenger's seat with a sigh. “Nice. Did you heat up the car beforehand?” he asks.

Victor beams as he sits on the driver’s seat and turns the engine on. “Yes! I came here before I woke you up, just to do that. See, I thought of everything.”

“Except perhaps  _timing_ ,” Yuuri mutters, but there is a warm look in his eyes when he looks at his husband while Victor pulls out of the parking lot. The clock on the dashboard tells him it’s seventeen minutes past four in the morning.

“No, no, the timing is just right,” Victor says and turns left from their home street. There is no one else driving in the neighborhood this early, and it’s completely dark aside from the occasional streetlight.

Yuuri yawns for the umpteenth time and side-glances at his husband. _What on earth is Victor up to?_

Soon the warmth of the car lulls Yuuri into a comfortable state of drowsiness, and he leans back and closes his eyes. Makkachin pushes his head in between the seats, begging for attention, and Yuuri puts one hand blindly on the dog’s head and scratches him behind the ears. The engine of the car hums evenly, and Yuuri can feel the dents in the streets beneath them as Victor drives, turning a corner every now and then.

Eventually there is a long stretch of straight road, and Yuuri opens his eyes lazily to see that they’re on a long bridge. He yawns _again_ and looks around. It’s still dark, and he can’t see anything besides the bridge – a long, narrow strip of lit road ahead and nothing around it.

“Where are we?” Yuuri sits up and presses his face into the window, squinting to see better in the darkness.

“We’re almost there, just you wait.” Victor sounds almost giddy.

“How are you so _awake_ and _excited_ at this hour?” Yuuri groans and leans his head back against the seat.

Victor starts humming something under his breath as he drives on, and it’s kind of cute how excited he is about this. Whatever _this_ is.

The bridge ends eventually, and at the end Yuuri spots a sign bearing the name of the city they’ve entered. Unfortunately, because it is four AM and because Yuuri’s comprehension of Cyrillic alphabets is vague at best, he doesn’t catch what the sign says. The streets are completely dead at this time of night, and Victor navigates them through the quiet city.

Finally Victor pulls the car up to a parking space near the end of the street. “We’re here!” he says in a tone that is way too cheerful for – Yuuri checks the time on the dashboard – 4:58 AM.

“Where exactly is _‘here’_?” Yuuri asks, unbuckling his seat belt. They’re at the end of the street on a small stretch of land, and a long pier extends out from it toward the sea.

“Кроншта́дт, on Kotlin Island,” Victor says. ”Let’s go outside.”

It’s obvious that Victor doesn’t want to explain anything more, so Yuuri just sighs and opens the car door, shivering as the cold sea air hits him mercilessly right away. It’s not very windy in the dead of night, but the seaside air always has a cold bite to it.

Victor lets Makkachin out from the car and grabs the backpack and a folded blanket. Makkachin immediately rushes to sniff the bushes nearby, but Victor whistles for the dog to follow and offers Yuuri his hand. “Come. It’s almost time.”

Yuuri thinks he can guess what Victor is talking about, because as they walk closer to the pier, a pale pink glow illuminates the horizon ahead. Victor pulls him by the hand and they walk the length of the pier as the horizon grows lighter. Makkachin bounces here and there around them, sniffing the salty air and stopping to smell the ropes and wooden pillars of the pier. On the unsheltered pier the sea wind finds them, tugging at Victor’s hair where it’s hanging out from under his beanie, and biting into Yuuri’s cheeks like a mean frost fairy.

As they reach the end of the pier, Victor spreads out the blanket he has kept bundled up under his arm. He smiles and motions Yuuri to sit on the blanket. Cautiously Yuuri sits down on the top of the steps that lead down at the end of the pier, his feet resting on the steps below. Victor lowers the backpack and sits down on the blanket next to Yuuri. He then carefully drapes the corner of the blanket around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri clings onto the blanket, because the wind is really getting to him now – that constant raw seaside breeze that never stops. Makkachin comes to sit right next to him and presses against him as if realizing Yuuri is cold.

Victor digs inside the backpack and then produces a thermos flask and two mugs. “Hot chocolate?” Victor asks.

Yuuri nods. “Yes _please_.”

Victor pours them both a mugful of hot chocolate and then drapes the other corner of the blanket around himself, so they’re cocooned in the blanket together.

Yuuri shifts so their shoulders touch. Victor is warm and comforting against Yuuri’s right side, and on his left Makkachin is similarly leaning into him, spreading warmth into his thigh through the blanket. The heat from the mug is seeping through his mittens to the tips of his fingers, and at that moment Yuuri finds that he doesn’t feel like he’s freezing to death anymore. He sips from his mug and smiles at Victor.

Victor nudges Yuuri with his shoulder and nods his head toward the sea. “Look.”

Yuuri looks eastward.

The rising sun paints the bay in deep shades of gold, red and orange. In the distance across the bay, he can see the skyline of St. Petersburg glowing golden as the first rays of the sun illuminate the city. The soft light coming from behind shows the buildings as black silhouettes rising from the brilliantly colored sea. A lonely cargo ship makes its way toward the city, floating on waves of gilded orange.

The view is _breathtaking_.

Yuuri wraps his fingers tighter around his steaming mug of hot chocolate and just stares.

“Beautiful, is it not?” Victor says softly and nudges Yuuri’s shoulder again.

Yuuri only nods and then leans his head down so his cheek rests on Victor’s shoulder. The fabric of Victor’s wool coat feels warm against his cheek. “It’s _amazing_ , Vitya,” he mutters. “Totally worth it like you said.”

Yuuri feels Victor pressing a kiss onto his temple through the knit cap on his head.

“When was the last time we did something for the first time?” Victor asks happily, and there is something resembling smug giddiness in his tone.

Yuuri doesn’t understand the reference right away, but a few seconds later it clicks and he lifts his head from Victor’s shoulder to look at the other man. “Wait. Is this that _Cosmo challenge_?”

“Mayyyybe,” Victor says, pressing a kiss into the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “First time together watching the sun rise from behind St. Petersburg. Got complaints?”

Yuuri has none.

“I still think you shouldn’t take relationship advice from Cosmo,” Yuuri says.

The smile on Victor's face is extremely self-satisfied. “I know. But it was good this time, right?”

“It was. It _is_. Our relationship is. That’s why I don’t see the point of all those _‘make your relationship exciting again’_ pieces of advice, because I think our relationship already is good, and exciting, and _everything_.” Yuuri looks down to his mug.

“Hey.” Victor’s hand comes down to cup Yuuri’s chin, brown eyes meeting blue-green ones when he gently brings Yuuri's chin up. “Yuuri. _My love_. I know. I think so too. But I also think you’re _too damn cute_ when you’re arguing about Cosmo relationship tips. Your cheeks go all pink in frustration and that adorable wrinkle appears between your eyebrows. That’s like _the only reason_ why I keep bringing those up.”

Yuuri huffs and nudges Victor's shoulder annoyedly, but he doesn’t really have anything to counter Victor’s words.

So he simply tilts his head and kisses Victor’s smug grin away while the sun keeps rising from behind the city of St. Petersburg.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Кроншта́дт = Kronstadt  
> Kronstadt is an actual place on Kotlin Island, west from St. Petersburg, and from the east piers you can actually see the skyline of St. Petersburg.
> 
> This came to me as I listened to the song [Superpowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqVqVBy2QN0) by Saara (this links to an unofficial version, because in the official version her voice is pitched so high it's like chipmunk levels of annoying.). There is a lyric _"When was the last time you and I did something for the first time?"_ , which prompted this piece of domestic fluff.
> 
> This is unfortunately not proofread because I am new to the YOI fandom and didn't know where I could find a beta (if you do, please let me know). Also, English is not my first language, so if you spot typos or preposition mistakes (I know I make those) or other kinds of weird mistakes in the text, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> This is my first ficlet in the YOI fandom. I hope you enjoy it! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
